Peace that Transcends all (Rewrite)
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Trapped in world plagued by the same worries his earth has Setsuna along with Lelouch will strike out and bring reformation the world.
**Me: Hey everybody, now this is something I thought of doing for quite sometime and well now's a good time as any. Welcome to the remake of "Peace that transcends all" I wanted to change the title, but nothing came to mind. So anyway, here to lay down what's happening is my alter ego, Shadow.**

 **Shadow: Hey guys, I'm here to tell you guys what is staying and going. Exia being a talking conscious is gone. Instead after watching another anime that most people might not know or remember we exchanged the full talking and consciousness for a semi-conscious Exia that can Communicate with Setsuna but limited. There are bits and part that have been changed to accommodate the new idea this story has bred. There's more to tell but for the sake of moving along I'll stop. Now back to you real person.**

 **Me: Well I don't own Gundam 00, nor Code Geass. There happy now everybody?**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **(Gundam view screen)**

" _Dimensional rift talking"_

" _ **Different language in use"**_

 **Good bye for now**

As Setsuna drifted in space, with his Gundam Exia in critical condition, he was thinking of one thought and that is _'Why now, why did it have to end like this?'_ His mind in inner turmoil, trying to find out how the calamity that surrounded him happened. He sat there in his cockpit, his strength and will deteriorating ever slowly. He is close to giving up, the firm grip he had on the controls of Exia loosened and slipped off. His eyes felt heavy so he began to close them slowly,as he almost gave in to the lull of death he heard a familiar voice.

" _So that's it? You're just going to give up that easily?"_ Setsuna's eyes abruptly opened and gazed at the face of his dead comrade. _"Lo... Lockon."_ There stood Lockon still in his green space suit and that damned eye patch on his right eye and that warm and friendly smile on his face. Around him he also sees that he is outside of Exia and in a void that is ever shifting in color. _"How are you here, where am I, and what is all this about?"_

" _Setsuna calm down."_ The young gundam meister took his friends advise began to level out his emotions. Lockon happy with seeing Setsuna calm began to explain himself. _"Setsuna, for along time my mission was to bring a reformation to this world, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I was unable to change this broken world, hell I doubt anyone else could, but you Setsuna must continue on, no matter what. You must do what I failed at and bring peace. I trust in you to carry on my dream and to continue forward Setsuna. You need to be the leader that the meisters need. Be the king who not only leads his fellow men and women into battle, but a leader who is there shield as well, but for that to happen you have to return back to the conscious world."_

Setsuna nodded at Lockon, he closed his eyes then he faded out of the colorful void, though not before he took one last peek at Lockon's smiling face. _"That kid is going to do great things. He will do what I couldn't do in my life."_ Lockon then faded out as well to return to the afterlife.

 **Back to the Cockpit**

Setsuna's eyes opened slowly and seen he was back in his cockpit. Out of the corner of his eye the flower that Feldt gave him is slowly drifting away from him. In all the destruction it is the only thing that remained unscaved. Setsuna reached for the glass container that held the flower that reminded him of his home, Kurugest. With his limited strength he stretched out his arm and grasped the flower and placed it back in his lap.

He Adjusted his seating in his Gundam a bit and check the damage report. "Everything is at critical level, at this rate Exia won't be able to go longer." The situation is grim, all his allies are down, the crew is now defenceless. Setsuna gave one glance at the flower in his lap and then he remembered what Lockon said _"I trust in you to carry on my dream and continue on forward Setsuna."_ His fists were clenched as he felt his energy return to him. Lockon's vision for a better world was now place on his shoulders.

"I won't give in, I will still fight for the betterment of the world. I accept the parameters of the mission you gave me Lockon. I will lead us all into a better world. FOR I AM GUNDAM!" Exia's eyes began to glow and the GN drive began to disperse a rapid amount of GN particles. The spectacle was being viewed by the surviving members of the Ptolemy in the distance in the escape shuttle.

 **Space shuttle**

The spectacle raised some sense of hope within the crew, with Sumeragi having on a faint smile and whispering "Setsuna, if anyone can do it you can." With the engineer Ian vasta, who had on a solemn face, felt slight relief. Though he still knows that it will take a miracle for both the Gundam Exia and the Gundam Meister Setsuna to come out of this. Meanwhile his wife Linda moved next to the young Feldt Grace. She poured in a lot effort to trying to calm pinkett down as when she viewed Setsuna being decimated nearly sent her panicking.

"Don't worry Feldt, Setsuna is a good pilot, he will get out of this fight alive." Feldt just nodded her head, her mind deep in thought. _'Setsuna you better come back, you promised me you will. I don't want you to break that promise.'_ Feldt look out at the portside window and through the vastness of space that has been turned into a war torn battleground her gaze settled on Exia _._

' _For through all the strife we have gone through you were the one to bring that small signal of hope. I guess somewhere between us meeting for the first time and up to now my feelings slowly grew for you . Now I can say for certain that I love you Setsuna F. Seiei so return to us alive._

 _ **Back to Setsuna**_

As Setsuna maneuvered Exia he caught a glimpse of the mobile suit that houses Graham Aker, the Gundam obsessed pilot, with in it. "Well, well, looky at what we got here. Just the Gundam I was looking for." Graham felt that he is now able to avenge his fallen comrades, then he looked at the nearly broken hatch and seen the face of the kurugest boy in the cockpit.

"Well I knew there was something special about you boy, but enough chit chat. This ends right here, right now!" Graham readied his sword and took a stance with his Modified Flag. A frown then formed when he seen the state of Setsuna's Gundam. "It seems your Gundam has taken a heavy toll boy. There won't be any honor if I defeat you while you're in that state, but still I have to dispatch you, even if this will be less eventful than what I hoped for."

Setsuna fixed himself in the cockpit and looked out towards Graham. "Even in this state, Gundam and I will win, no matter what the cost. For Exia and I are one, and I will bring peace with his help. Get ready Graham Aker, for here I come!" Setsuna charged at the Flag with the sudo GN drive, Exia's laser sword released from the shield. Graham's face held a maniacal grin as the blood of his inner warrior is calling out to him.

"Well then come at me Gundam! Show me what you got!" Graham drew his blade and just like Setsuna he charged in ready to give this attack all he got. "Trans-Am!" both pilots mobile suits glowed a reddish color and red plus green particles were scattering and emitting strange energy fluctuations, but neither pilot cared as their gaze was towards each other not at the scene happening around them.

 _ **Back with the others**_

Feldt began to sob harder when she seen the Flag mobile suit charged at Exia. Linda held Feldt close to her and rubbed her back to help calm down the girl. Linda's gaze then shifted to one of the screens that projected Exia's GN particle dispersal and noticed something wrong. "What the… Ian, Exia is dispersing a large amount a GN particles." Ian turned to wife with confusion etched on his face. "Hun, that only happens when Trans-Am is activated." Linda gave her husband a knowing nod and went on talking. "I know Ian, but this is larger than the dispersal rate Trans-Am usually uses."

The others crowded around the monitor and checked their charts from the previous times that Trans-Am was used. Ian compared this dispersal rate to any other times this happened the conclusion is that there is none "How is this possible. Even the sudo GN drive that flag has is dispersing an abnormal amount of Particles." As they all stood there they all wondered how this will affect Setsuna now that he is in the middle of something phenomenal.

 _ **With Setsuna**_

As the two combatants clashed with one another Setsuna noticed that a small screen popped up in front of him. When he looked at it a phrase scrolled by that made Setsuna raise his eyebrow. **(Cast in the name of God, Ye not Guilty)** "That's strange... is Exia trying to contact me?" While Setsuna focused on the words he seen Graham began to overpower the Gundam meister.

"Well look at this, it seems I'm getting the upper hand against you boy. You better come up with something quick, or else you will end up drifting in space." Setsuna knew that Graham is right, he needed to focus on Graham and block out anything else if he is to get out of this fight without further damage to Exia.

Exia is literally on its last leg, as well arm, its left eye is shattered as well. "It doesn't bode well for me. I need to be precise in my actions now more than ever. The only way for me to fight off Graham is to use Trans-Am." Setsuna looked at Aker and immediately broke out of the clash to buy some time.

"It's now or never, Trans-Am!" The hum from the GN drive grew louder, then the particles it emitted turned from their bright green to pink. It also in turn surrounded the gundam in a pink glow. "So this is the power I've heard so much about, well then Gundam show me everything you have to give!"

Setsuna launched towards Graham's Flag mobile suit with Exia's blade extended. Graham dodged Setsuna's beam sword, and went immediately for a slash at Exia's only leg, Setsuna maneuvered Exia out of the slash parried Graham's blade. "So, this is the power of Gundam huh. To be honest I expected better. Though in your condition right now I will give you some reprieve for this lackluster performance, Gundam."

The young Gundam Meister retaliated and slashed at Graham only for it to be blocked by the more experienced man. Setsuna didn't falter, he pressed on and forced his way closer to the Flag. Graham felt the strength the Gundam exuded and knew it was a matter of time before his defencive block broke and he would be left open for a direct attack. So Graham broke out of the clash and paced back from the now fully healed Gundam.

Setsuna retracted his blade and began to fire at Graham from the distance. Graham was doing his best to not get hit by any of the bolts of energy. He prided himself at being the best at face to face combat, but his biggest weakness has always been ranged fighting. He could fire remarkably well, it's the dodging aspect that never got through to him when he was at the opposing end of a barrel. He began to rocket his Flag mobile suit and close the gap as fast he can. This caught Setsuna off guard a quick moment, but he felt like playing along and continued to fire at the Flag.

Graham was about thirty paces away from Setsuna and his Exia. He drew out his blaster and began his own barrage of fire at the Gundam Meister. Setsuna stopped as soon as he seen Graham pull out a blaster and began dodging Graham's assault. This time Setsuna fell back at safer distance and waited for the perfect time to engage his enemy. It took a minute of dodging Graham's blaster shots before Setsuna seen his opening.

Graham's blaster stopped firing, "What the hell? Its out of energy already?" as he said this Setsuna brought out his blade once more. "Heh, well this is befitting then. Well then Gundam let's get this over with.

Setsuna gripped the controls turning the knuckles underneath his gloves white"I will fight with along side you Exia, and with your and my strength combined we will be able to change war into peace. For I am Gundam!" As Setsuna yelled out a screen popped up and scrolled out the words **(Judgment has been cast, ye are worthy)**

"Hmm, this is getting even more interesting, I guess the kid still has a few tricks up his sleeve. I guess this will be the final clash that decides it all, well at the very least I will go down fighting a worthy adversary. HERE I COME GUNDAM, BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE UP!" Graham sped towards Setsuna, his blade out and ready to make the final swing.

"GRAHAM!" "GUNDAM!". The two combatants clashed and with that final attack. As the two tried to overpower one another the GN particles began to swirl immensely around them. The enhanced pink GN particles turned Graham's red particles pink as well. "What the hell is happening? What are you doing to us boy?!"

Setsuna didn't have the slightest idea as to what is happening, he only knew that them clashing resulted in them being surrounded in pink GN particles. "Maybe if I were to force him back it might stop the irregular particle dispersal." Setsuna then began to push Exia harder, moving Graham's flag back.

"No! I refuse to go down! I won't go out like this!" Setsuna then broke through Graham's blade and slashed off the Flag's left arm and left a deep cut at its torso. Graham noticing that he will this confrontation backed off and jettisoned himself out of the pink vortex. Setsun now found himself alone, he tried to move out of the vortex, unfortunately for him Exia lost its Trans-Am form and now powered down to the only essential necessities it needed to run.

On the viewscreen to setsuna's left it showed that the life support system and external shields were the only ones running. "Damn it, I'm stuck here and now as soon as the vortex dispersed." Setsuna slammed his fistes don on the controls, irritation and anger building up. The screen then popped up again and Setsuna with nothing else to do looked at it.

 **(Ye have been judged, a new task shall be given to you.)** "Hmm, what does it mean I've been given a new task?" Just as Setsuna questioned what the message meant the vortex dissipated, and around him the entirety of space is now empty. There were no broken Mobile suits floating, and the enemy wasn't showing up on his radar. Most of all though, the solar elevators that surrounded Earth are now gone.

"Strange, there isn't a single trace of the battle ever happening, and where are the solar elevators? I should probably make an emergency landing down on earth, a good place to land should be Japan. Little to no resistance will be posted around there and with it mostly being comprised of wild life hiding Exia until I get him fixed would be easier." Setsuna rerouted power from Exia's life support and began to make a descent down back to earth. It took over an hour but Setsuna made it down with only slight burn marks on Exia.

"Phase one complete. Now onto phase two, gathering information as to what has happened." Setsuna then moved Exia to a nearby cave and maneuvered in deep into the entrance, after he felt confident enough that Exia wouldn't be found he powered down The Gundam. He than reached to his left and popped open a secret hatch revealing a duffel bag which he grabbed then made a swift exit out of his Gundam.

"Now to find my way back to civilization and hopefully establish connection with any of Celestial beings contacts." Setsuna stripped off his pilot suit and dressed himself in civilian clothing so as he wouldn't garner any unwanted attention. After he situated himself he left towards a town that he seen while he made his descent down to a Earth.

 _ **Well guys hope you like the first chapter of this rewrite and if you have any questions or wish to voice your opinion then I implore you to do so.**_


End file.
